Upgrade
by KwBw21
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so be gentle :) I hope you like it Len and Rin get their upgrade and Len is very pleased with the new him whereas Rin is not impressed with the new her can Kaito cheer up Rin and convince her that upgrade is a good thing?


**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing apart from this story.**

Kaito x Rin

**RING RING RING RING**

"Hello"

"Hiya Kaito Oh my god you wouldn't believe what has happened today its too exciting O MY GOD"

"Hi Len you seem excited about something please do tell me what's up"

"Kaito sarcasm is not your strong point but anyway awesome news me and Rin finally got our upgrade I look so much older its awesome I actually look like a teenager now not a child I cant wait to show you when I get home"

"I thought you sounded different I'm so chuffed for you two guess I cant call you babies any more then that's depressing my little brother and sis growing up its just ….. (sniff) im so proud"

"Kaito are you crying that's so lame I'm so excited dude Rin is pissed off but I love the new me what you doing anyway?"

"Why is Rin pissed off? I'm just in the kitchen eating ice cream I've been pretty bored today actually when are you guys home?"

"Ask her when she comes home she wont speak to me she is locked herself in her dressing room and wont come out, we should be home at about 5"

"Aww poor Rin, I tell you what i'll come down the studio bring Rin some orange sorbet and see if I can cheer her up"

"Good Idea Kaito see you soon bye bye"

"Bye Len"

Kaito put his mobile phone back into his coat pocket and got up from the table, he knew he had some orange sorbet in the freezer saved for Rin. After finding the frozen treat he walked out of the vocaloid house, put on his headphones and walked to the studio listening to his favourite tunes as he walked.

_I wonder what Len and Rin look like now, I remember when I got my upgrade I looked so much older I felt older too more mature, I cant imagine Len being mature he will always be my little mischievous brother and Rin I don't want to imagine her looking older boys will start looking at her in the wrong way and she will start dating dear god if anyone hurts her I will go nuts on their asses!_

Kaito reached the studio in record time, pushed open the big silver door and walked over to the recording areas. He was walking down the hall when he bumped into Gakupo.

"Sorry Gaku I was in a world of my own then"

"Don't worry about it Kaito what are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be enjoying your day off?"

"I was a tad bored to be honest and Len rang me to say he and Rin got their new upgrades but Rin was upset so I brought her this" He held up the orange sorbet for the purple haired Samurai to see.

"Ahh yea she has locked herself in her dressing room, she says she feels like an idiot with her new upgrade because of her .. ahem... body changes" Gakupo blushed a deep shade of red.

"What changes" Kaito asked innocently

"Urm you'll see Len and master are down by Rin's dressing room I have to go now I'm due to record a music video" Gakupo said before rushing down the corridor

_Why is he being all weird about Rin regardless of the upgrade she is still the same Rin, my sweet little innocent Rinny._

Kaito then headed down to Rin 's dressing room. As he turned the corner he spotted Master and beside him the new Len.

"Hi Guys" he called out

"Hi Kaito have you come to try to get Rin out of her room?" Master asked

"Yea I brought her a treat to cheer her up"

"Good Good I will leave you here then" Master then walked off down the hallway to his office.

Kaito then turned to Len and was shocked at what he saw.

KAITO'S POV

"Wow Len you certainly have changed haven't you"

Len just stood in front of me grinning like crazy. His sailor suit had been replaced with longer black shorts and a tight white sleeveless shirt unbuttoned slightly showing off his new music note necklace. He had grown at least 6 inches in height and was almost as tall as me I was certainly impressed at my little brother's transformation.

"What do you think" He said in his new lower voice as he did a little twirl.

"I think you look amazing Len you will have all the girls chasing you now" I replied with a chuckle ruffling his blonde hair.

He looked at me with a pout before saying "Hay you cant smush my hair like that any more now I'm all older"

I just laughed and ruffled his hair again.

"Anyway I have to go and show off this fine new form" He said running his hands down his new top "see if you can cheer up grumpy in there for me please" and with that said he strutted down the corridor no doubt in search of the lady vocaloids I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

I knocked on Rin's dressing room "Rin it's Kaito can I please come in? I brought you something yummy"

"OK Kaito you can come in but I'm not showing you the new me I hate it" Rin choked I could tell she was crying.

I heard the door being unlocked, I opened it up and walked inside before relocking it. It was dark in the dressing room as Rin had turned all the lights off, I closed the door and stood still so I couldn't trip over anything. I could hear Rin crying softly somewhere in the room and I just wanted to give her a hug and make her feel better but I couldn't see in the darkness to find her, I put the sorbet on the floor and decided to reason with her.

"Rin I understand how you feel I was scared when I got my upgrade too I didn't want to change as I felt like it would change my personality and people would think differently of me but after I had it done I found that you guys loved me the same and I didn't change in my self I'm still the same old Kaito and you will be the same old Rin"

"But im not the same Kaito I look completely different I don't look cute any more I look strange, everyone is acting differently around me Gakupo wont talk to me and Miku is ignoring me I don't know what I have done wrong"

"Rin please come to me I want to give you a hug to make you feel a little bit better" I heard her walk slowly over to me and I could sense she was in front of me so I reached out and pulled her into my arms, she wrapped her arms around me and nestled her head into my chest, I kissed the top of her head and sighed. I could tell she had changed she was taller for a start and her once child like body had been given curves that I found myself being intrigued by in ways I shouldn't, I found my heart was racing. She had definitely changed but she still had the same smell Oranges and fresh cotton, her hair was still silky soft and I could feel her relaxing in my embrace.

"There is that better sweetness?" I said as I released her from my arms I found myself missing the close contact _what the hell is wrong with me she is my little sister for god sake_

"I do feel a bit better now you are here Kaito" I could hear her smiling

"Can I please turn the lights on then" I asked her gently

"OK but please don't laugh when you see the new me" She replied nervously.

I ran my hand on the wall until I found the light switch and flicked it on, the room was bathed in a bright light and I blinked my eyes as they tried to get used to the new brightness. Once they had adjusted I found myself taking a deep breath in as I caught sight of the vision in front of me that was Rin.

Her outfit was very different to her normal one her once black shorts had been replaced by even shorter white ones, she was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that was open at the bottom exposing her toned stomach and her once child like body had been replaced by a curvy womanly form.

"What do you think Kaito" she whispered softly almost afraid of my response.

I stood there for a moment just admiring the angel before me, silence filled the room as I struggled to find the words to describe her transformation.

"Kaito please say something" She said as tears filled her gorgeous blue eyes. I walked over to her and took her hand in mine and looked deep into those gorgeous eyes.

"You look …... just ….. Beautiful Rin" she smiled at me as I used my other hand to softly caress her silky blonde hair.

"But I have always thought so Rin, To me you are and always have been the most beautiful girl I have known but that is not just because of the way you look but because of the way I can talk to you about anything, I love the way you look after everyone and worry about everyone, I love the way you bug me and play pranks on me, I love the way you listen to my stupid stories, I love your singing voice I just love you Rin and I have wanted to say that for a long long time" I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I took a deep breath in and let it out.

Rin stayed silent and I notice a single tear fall from her ocean blue eyes and run down her porcelain cheek.

"I'm sorry Rin I shouldn't have said that I should be your big brother I shouldn't feel like this I'm so sorry I upset you" I said as I let go of her hand and turned around to leave the room

_Stupid stupid bakaito _I thought to myself I could feel tears filling my eyes as I walked to the door.

"WAIT please Kaito wait" I heard Rin shout to me I turned around to face her trying my best to hold back my tears.

"Kaito I love you too" she whispered softly as he took my hand in hers and lifted it to her tiny pink lips and kissed the back of it gently "I have loved you for a long time too but I couldn't tell you I thought you were far too good for me and would never love someone like me especially as I looked like a 10 year old"

I let the tears that had been filling my eyes escape as I pulled Rin into my arms again and held her tightly I couldn't believe that she loved me too I was so happy. We stayed in each others arms just enjoying the closeness for a few moments before she pulled from me slightly and looked at me before whispering " Kiss me Kaito please" I couldn't refuse such a request from the girl I loved so deeply so I nodded and bent down so that our lips met and we kissed softly and gently her lips were so soft, I could feel her heart beating just as fast as mine as we pushed closer together.

After a moment or so we broke apart I wanted to end it there before things got a little more heated as I was the older partner and I should know better but she had other ideas. She pulled me into another embrace and whispered into my ear "Do you want to see my new figure with out the wrapping?" My eyes widened as I realised what she was asking and I pulled away from her arms and walked away from her slightly.

"RIN I cant do that would be taking advantage of you, you are too young for anything like that" I replied still in shock at what she asked.

"Kaito I am old enough to know what I want I am 17 years old and I want you. Please Kaito let me show you how much I love you" she said confidently as she walked over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the sofa she had in her dressing room, she pushed me down and I fell into the soft seat.

"Sit there and enjoy the view Kaito" She said seductively and proceeded to unbutton her shirt revealing a snow white bra, she removed the shirt and dropped it onto the floor. She then slowly ran her hands down her toned stomach until she reached her shorts and unbuttoned them before removing them and allowed them to drop to the floor to join her discarded shirt. She was now stood before me in a pair of snow white panties and matching bra, I was getting excited at her sensual display and I watched her turn around allowing me a glimpse of her taut bottom and long gorgeous back that I had to stop myself from placing kisses on. She then reached around her body and unclasped her white bra removing that and allowing it to join its fellow clothing buddies on the floor. She slowly turned around and stood in front of me with each hand covering a perfectly sized breast I was finding it hard to contain my lust for her. She walked slowly over to me and without removing her hands straddled my lap "Do you like what you see Kaito?" she whispered into my ear causing tingles to run all the way down my spin.

"Yes I do Rin you are perfect" I replied gently pulling her hands away from her breasts and placing my face upon them they were so soft I just had to kiss them so starting with the left I cupped it gently and placed little kisses on every untouched inch before making my way up her collar bone stopping briefly to nibble and suck gently on it marking her as my own before continuing my journey up to her neck where I kissed her nape causing little goosebumps to form on her flawless skin before I repeated my actions on her right side causing her to moan softly.

The cute little noises she was making as I pleasured her virgin body was enough to cause the blood to rush to my already semi hard member. Once I thought I had fully satisfied the top part of her body I brought my lips to hers and kissed her passionately running my tongue gently over her bottom lip asking for access which she allowed I pushed it into her warm cavern our tongues danced together and I ran my hand down her stomach reaching the waistband of her panties before waiting for a sign from her that I was allowed to proceed, she complied by placing her hand upon mine and without breaking our kiss she guided my hand down the front of her panties and I moaned at how close she was allowing me to get to her. She broke our kiss and gasped as I ran my index finger down to her clit where I rubbed it gently in a circular motion this caused her to wrap her arms around my neck and moan in my ear "mmmm kai... Kaito that feels so good" She bucked her hips as a continued to massage her clit with my finger moaning with delight. Suddenly she pulled my hand away from her sweet spot "I don't want to go without you Kaito will you take your shirt off please" I willingly complied pulling my blue t-shirt over my head exposing my chest and stomach _Thank god I work out _I thought to myself I wanted to look as perfect for her as she does to me.

She then got off my lap and dropped to her knees and began to undo the buttons on my jeans I lifted myself off the sofa just enough for her to pull my trousers and boxers down leaving me completely butt naked, I couldn't help but blush at my nakedness Rin had never seen me like this before.

"I like what I see Kaito" she said sensing my embarrassment.

She then took off her own panties so that we were both naked before kneeling again in front of me

"Can I try something I have dreamt about doing to you Kaito?" She asked I nodded not caring what she did.

She bent her head over my lap and gently kissed my stomach making her way slowly down my groin area until she reached my member, taking it in one hand she licked all the way from the bottom to the top of the shaft and took me into her mouth causing me to cry out "Ohhh Rin that feels amazing" she sucked and licked me until I was on the brink of exploding "please Rin im going to cum" she pulled away and I felt the sensation die down.

"Not yet my darling Kaito" She straddled my hips again I could feel her pussy grinding on my throbbing member.

"Please Rin I want to be inside of you" I panted "I don't know how much more I can take of your teasing"

Without saying a word she positioned herself so that my member was at her entrance and she slowly pushed down moaning deeply as I filled her up. We stayed like this for a while just enjoying the new feeling of how close we were before Rin started to move back up and then down again, the sensation was indescribable her warm pussy enveloped mine and I could feel her getting more and more excited with every time I entered her. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and a buried my head in her bosoms, she started moving fast moaning and panting as she picked up the pace. I could feel my shaft rubbing against her clit and I moved my hips to match her rhythm she seemed to like this "Kaito... Oh god Kaito that feels so good... I'm going to cum" With one final thrust I felt her pussy squeeze against my member as she reached her limit and she screamed out my name, this caused me to cum deep inside her "RIN" I cried holding her close as she rode out her climax.

We stayed in the same position for a while just kissing gently and cuddling before I pushed her gently from my embrace and looked deep into her eyes "I love you Rin and I always will will you be mine forever"

" Of course I will Kaito I love you so much"

She hugged me close again and I breathed in her unique scent which I loved so much before looking over to the door.

"Oh no your sorbet has melted" I frowned

She chuckled "You and your ice cream bakaito you really do love it don't you"

"Not as much as you sweetness" I replied and kissed her forehead making her smile.


End file.
